


what i'm dreaming of is far away

by bitterdwarfalmond



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Banter, Blood, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mutual Pining, Status Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterdwarfalmond/pseuds/bitterdwarfalmond
Summary: Akira was distinctly aware that his mind wasn’t his own. There was something else there, gnawing insistently in the corner. It overrides his idle thoughts and makes them dangerous. A thick haze wrapped around his head and fastened itself with an iron clasp. His hands twitched with aborted movements in an attempt to keep himself from leaping into any action he could end up regretting.--A mementos mission goes a little wonky, and Akira is hit with brainwash.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 77





	what i'm dreaming of is far away

**Author's Note:**

> would this actually happen? no. did i write it anyway? yup.
> 
> also i didn't know how to end it, so it became a metaphor... woo.

“The cognition of the masses.” Akechi turned towards him, making the pointed end of his ridiculous red mask almost smack Akira’s face. “I find it interesting that it’s portrayed this way, seems rather dark doesn’t it?”

“It doesn’t really surprise me…” Akira says slowly.

“Oh? And why is that?” Akechi cocks his head like a freakishly observant bird.

“Well… ” Akira takes a deep breath. “If this place is inhabited by Shadows, which are technically a collection of aspects from someone’s personality that they aren’t consciously aware of, then it would make perfect sense that the visual of all that  _ shit  _ would be… What are you smiling about?”

“Oh, I’ve just never heard you talk this much before.” Oddly enough Akechi looks embarrassed, his cheeks flushing slightly.

“And that’s oh so interesting?” Akira jeers. 

“I was going to say: deeply enthralling. But yes, interesting would suffice as well.” Silent laughter shakes Akechi’s shoulders. “Are you suggesting that every person is unconsciously terrible?”

“I wouldn’t go as far as saying they’re  _ all _ horrible people.” Akira doesn’t feel like he needs to explain himself, but he does anyway. “It’s just that the things that they wished to remain hidden… aren’t anymore. But that doesn’t discredit the fact that there  _ are  _ horrible people. I just think that saying _ everyone is bad,  _ is an overgeneralization.”

“Hmm… “ Akechi holds his chin with his forefinger and thumb.

“Hmm what?”

“Just an interesting perspective is all.”

“If you say interesting one more time I’m gonna lose it,” Akira replies, exasperated.

“Mmm… that would be an  _ interesting  _ turn of events, wouldn’t you agree?” Akechi says, looking incredibly amused.

With as much disdain as Akira can manage, he narrows his eyes at Akechi, who just smiles even wider - as if he’s won some type of prize Akira wasn’t willing to give up. 

Akira starts picking up the pace as they head down yet another set of stairs that lead to a different level of Mementos, one that's gate hasn’t been unlocked yet. In the middle of the quiet platform a small Shadow lays huddled near the ground. The heels of Akira’s shoes click loudly against the station floor, but even at the noise the Shadow doesn’t look up. It doesn't even seem bothered by their arrival at all, which is worrisome in and of itself. Perhaps it didn’t notice?

Then it stands, looks out towards the eerie glowing trains; and mounts the closest one riding the train further down into Mementos.

“Are they supposed to be able to do that?” Akechi asks.

“Uhh… that I don’t know, it's certainly the first time I’ve seen it.”

Next to him, standing far too close, Akechi lets out a thoughtful ‘hmm’ and rubs his chin like he’s trying to solve a particularly difficult puzzle.

“Want to go after it?” Akira shrugs and looks at Akechi expectantly. 

“Excuse me? How would we do that it already--”

Before Akechi has time to finish that thought, Akira’s already gotten out his grappling hook. He slips an arm around Akechi’s waist, smirks, then shoots the hook out. It latches onto part of the train and propels them forward, earning a surprised yelp from Akechi and a more delighted grin to creep up on Akira’s face. 

Hopping onto the train with a dull thud, Akechi huffs out: “You could’ve given me a warning beforehand…” although his tone suggests he doesn’t seem all that bothered by it.

Akira throws him another little grin, as something collides with the side of his head. His balance is completely thrown off, and Akira stumbles. The only thing keeping him from falling completely is a pair of arms wrapping around his shoulders, desperately trying to keep him upright. 

“Are you alright?” Akechi’s voice is laced with concern. It’s the most sincere Akira has ever heard him.

Any words Akira could say are escaping him, so he opts to only grunt an affirmation instead. 

Except that he isn’t alright, so it wouldn’t be an affirmation… it’s difficult to place but it feels like something is slithering down his spine and latching onto him, while there’s a fuzzy feeling crawling up his throat.

In a bout of panic he shoves Akechi off of him, causing Akira to fall to his knees atop the speeding train without his support. He isn’t sure if it’s picked up speed, or if he’s somehow gotten so disoriented that everything he sees is being perceived as one incoherent jumble of shapes and smearing colors. It was nauseating. 

Akira was distinctly aware that his mind wasn’t his own. There was something else there, gnawing insistently in the corner. It overrides his idle thoughts and makes them dangerous. A thick haze wrapped around his head and fastened itself with an iron clasp. His hands twitched with aborted movements in an attempt to keep himself from leaping into any action he could end up regretting.

His mind sinks, and his consciousness is coerced into the background. He is no longer in control, and he’s unsure who should be more afraid of that fact. The Shadow was no longer at the forefront of Akira’s (?) mind. He was looking  _ through _ them, rather than  _ at  _ them. But anyone who would appear to be in his way - well... 

... he resolved to tear them in two.

His last coherent thought he could call his own, is of him lunging forward towards a red and white figure, dagger in hand, ready to plunge the blade into anything it can reach.

The dagger slashes an angry red line through their palm, staining their white glove. Your wrist is seized almost immediately afterwards, followed by a startled gasp: “Joker! What are you doing!?”

You don’t recognize the panicked voice, but that doesn’t matter - they’re in the way.

Lunging proved to be inefficient, so you try from a different angle. First tearing your arm from their grasp, then squatting down and lashing out with your leg. You sweep the others feet out from under them. However that isn’t enough, because they stick out their foot as they're falling - striking your shin with their heel.

They might be more trouble than you originally thought.

It stings a little bit, but you decide to ignore it. Using the moment they’re still half sprawled on their back to pounce. You grab the side of their face and press it - hard enough to bruise - into the roof of the train, and raise your other hand holding the dagger above their shoulder. Underneath you their eyes are blown far too wide, and you find yourself hesitating… but you aren’t sure why.

Your indecision is ultimately your downfall. They use that moment to recover, once again seizing your wrist holding the dagger and pushing you to your side. Somehow you’ve managed to get near the edge of the roof, and in your brief hiccup of unclarity your head is forced off that edge. 

Your head heavily hits against the glass of the window, and you're met with a reflection of two bright red eyes obscured by black curls.

“Joker… A-akira, please snap out of it already!” 

The train is moving so fast that you feel your hair blowing around wildly, and in the window you can see a deep maroon spilling from your nose. Something clicks into place right then, because you are aware that they are _ yours. _

With as much force as you can muster, you pull your elbow forward and slam it into something behind you. In response you receive an anguished shriek, and sharp cracking sound. 

“Hell--” Someone familiar snaps behind you. It’s a little more nasally than you remember it being.

You're forced to come face to face with  _ your  _ reflection in the window again as you try to drag yourself back on top of the train. Their eyes burn holes into your sockets - although the fire has long since died, leaving them a dull yet dark grey. He’d claw his way out of the muddled mess he’s been trapped in if need be.

He felt himself unraveling. It was like pulling on loose threads that wouldn’t stop slipping out of Akira’s hands, but he’s persistent and stubborn enough to keep trying until he gets a full grasp back on his sanity.

Akira could feel Akechi’s fingers combing through his hair, and curling against his scalp. Then he was being roughly tugged back, coming face to face with a very determined Akechi who looked like he was about to slap some sense into him. 

Quickly Akira threw his hands in front of his face and rasped out: “Wait!” 

Simultaneously they both lowered their hands, and stared at each other for a long moment. Akechi’s gaze was flickering over his face, searching for something.

“You’re too careless, you know that?!” Akechi snaps, tightening his hold in Akira’s hair. “It frankly amazes me that you haven’t gotten yourself killed yet.”

Akira couldn’t hide his wince, his scalp had started burning, which didn't escape Akechi’s notice. The grip in Akira’s hair loosens as Akechi takes his other hand and gently cups the side of Akira’s face in an act of tenderness Akira was not expecting. The blood from his palm smeared across Akira’s cheek.

“Are you alright?” Akechi asks quietly, unperturbed by the crimson welling in this hand.

“Y-yeah… I’m fine,” Akira responds in a similar tone, with minimal mouth movements. He slightly curls in on himself. It’s odd to feel so vulnerable, in front of the one person he’s been reminded to continuously keep his guard up around. But it didn’t feel bad, just odd.

“That’s good,” Akechi leans in until his face is near Akira’s ear, which causes their cheeks to touch. Akira stops breathing. 

For a moment it’s silent. Then Akechi is back peddling, getting up and away as if he’s been burned. He shakes his head and repeats “That’s good,” quiet enough that he may not be aware he’s saying anything at all.

It’s then, when they’ve regained a safe distance between them, that Akira remembers they’re stuck on a fast moving train, unsure of when the Shadow had left them. They were both stuck on this train with a vague idea of where it was going. 

There was no stopping it. 

Perhaps they were doomed from the start.

**Author's Note:**

> i want to take on bigger projects but at the same time i have no BIG ideas for an au or a 'what if' scenario. i'm thinking about it, but nothing is in the works yet :)
> 
> thank u for reading <3


End file.
